The present invention relates to a wig in which a hairline can be viewed naturally and in which root areas of hairs planted to a wig base are inconspicuous.
Normally, a wig including a whole wig or a hair piece or a toupee comprises a wig base having an outer convex curved surface in the form of a user's head, and a plurality of hairs mounted to the wig base. The hairs include natural hairs and/or artificial hairs. The wig base is normally made of a net or network formed by nylon filaments, polyester filaments or the like, or an artificial skin formed by soft synthetic resin such as polyurethane, polycarbonate or the like. Alternatively, the wig base is made of the artificial skin which is arranged on a part of the net, for example, on an area thereof corresponding to a hair-parting area of user's own hairs.
Conventionally, as shown in FIGS. 6(A) through 6(D) of the attached drawings, a plurality of hairs 3 (only one shown) made of natural hairs and/or artifical hairs are fastened to a wig base 2 forming a wig 1, and are fixedly mounted to the wig base 2 such that the hair 3 forms a pair of hair sections 3c and 3c which project upwardly from a surface of the wig base 2. The wig base 2 made of a soft artificial skin is formed by polyurethane resin, polycarbonate resin or the like. A plurality of pairs of bores 2a and 2a (only one pair shown) are formed in a resin sheet which forms the artificial skin of the wig base 2. The hair 3 is passed through the pair of bores 2a and 2a by a hair-planting needle, and is tied to the pair of bores 2a and 2a at a knot 3a.
The wig base made of a net or network is formed by nylon filaments, polyester filaments or the like, and had its construction similar to that illustrated in FIGS. 6(A) through 6(D).
Various methods of tying the hairs 3 to the wig base 2 made of the artificial skin are known. The tying method illustrated in FIG. 6(A) is called a single. The tying methods illustrated respectively in FIGS. 6(B), 6(C) and 6(D) are called respectively a pan single, a pan double and a double. The tying methods illustrated in FIGS. 6(A) through 6(D) are also applicable to the wig base made of the net.
However, the knot 3a on the wig base 2 and parts 3b of the hair 3 beneath the wig base 2 make a thick ball of string. When the wig 1 is worn by a user, the balls of string at the knots 3a are conspicuous through gaps among the hairs 3. Further, the more the hair 3 is tied, the larger and the more conspicuous the ball of string at the knot 3a is.
FIG. 7 shows a wig 10 which has been used conventionally. The wig 10 has its wig base 12 which is made of a soft artificial skin. A so-called V-planting is utilized in which a hair 13 is merely passed through a pair of bores 12a and 12a in the wig base 12 to form a pair of hair sections 13c and 13c, but is not tied. Since the wig base 12 is not linear or a narrow rectangular form, but is in the form of a sheet, it is unnecessary to tie the hair 13 strongly unlike the above-described net. After planting of the hair 13, the backside of the wig base 12 is coated with resin so that the hair 13 is fixed in position from the backside of the wig base 12. Further, the artificial skin, which forms the wig base 12, is transparent such as colorlessness or semi-transparent such as milk white or the like in order for the artificial skin to expose the color of the user's head skin. Moreover, the artificial skin is formed thin as far as possible in order to lighten the artificial skin, in order to improve fit-feeling and so on. That is, the artificial skin is formed into 0.1 mm to 0.05 mm. Furthermore, the pair of bores 12a and 12a have a spacing therebetween as narrow as possible. However, the spacing between the pair of bores 12a and 12a is normally 0.8 mm to 1 mm. Thus, it is not preferable that parts 13b of the hair 13, which pass along the backside of the wig base 12, can be viewed linearly from a position of eyes of a third person. Specifically, hairs of dark color such as black are conspicuous.
In case where the hairs are mounted to or attached to the wig base made of the net, various directions or orientations of the hairs attached are suitably selected. Further, various knots of the hairs are also suitably selected in order to strengthen the knots as illustrated in FIGS. 6(A) through 6(D) so as to prevent the same from coming loose.
Specifcially, as shown in FIG. 8, a wig 20 comprises a wig base 21 which is made of a net or network having a purality of filaments 22 (only one shown). Each of the filaments 22 of the wig base 21 is circular in cross-section. Hairs 23 (only one shown) must be tied one by one to each filament 22' which forms the net. For this reason, the hairs 23 are tied double so as not to angularly move as indicated by an arrow R. Accordingly, a knot 23a forms a relatively large ball of string. Thus, there is such a problem that the knot 23 is further conspicuous. That is, since the knots 23 are all located outside of the wig base 21, the large balls of string of the knots 23a are conspicuous for a third person. Thus, the hairs 23 planted are unnatural.